Can't rember
by Jay102
Summary: when Jane is in an accident and has complication how will Lisbon and the team handel not having Jane around. Rated T for future vilonce and possible jisbon but most likely not
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own the mentalist6**

Everything in the office was as normal as she looked over it. Cho was reading, Rigsby was eating, and

Vanpelt was staring at Rigsby. I can't believe there together. I looked over to the couch excepting to see

Jane sprawled across it. That's odd Jane wasn't here I pushed the thought to the back of my

mind and continued doing my paper work which happened to be centered around Jane anyway. Around

three hours later I finished the work and stared out my window still no Jane around five minutes later

my phone rings "Lisbon" um yes this is the San Francisco hospital we have a man checked in here. He

works there. Um a Mr. Jane do you know him. "yes" he is a consultant here what is the problem. He

has been in a terrible accident how soon can you be here he might not be here much longer.

**Notes- sorry the chapter is so short next one will be longer please review**


	2. unmistakable voice

Disclaimer- I don't own the mentalist

Notes-first fan fic please R&R

Man I need a new car, but this is the car Sandra bought for me I just can't let it go. Don't go there you have to put that smile on for Lisbon. I worked hard fighting of the memories. My

eyes started to water. I wasn't focusing on the road when a driver completely speeding ran a red light next thing I know the car is coming straight at me I brace myself for the crash it felt

so slow as if I where dreaming the pain woke me from my supposable dream my head flew onto the dash the last thing I remember is smelling the unmistakable smell of blood.

* * *

The phone call had stunned her how it could be true. Her face turned pale. How was she going to tell the team? The rest is a blur she can barely remember wondering out of her office

crying thinking this was some kind of his sick twisted jokes. She stood in front of her team who had all come to love the blond consultant. He couldn't die she mumbled something under

her breath and right before her eyes her team started to move it looked like a dream as they drove, until she felt the pain in her when she saw him that woke her from her so called

dream. His face was pale. His arm was broken and his face was cut she couldn't handle the sight of that the let alone the sight of the breathing tube. She crawled in a chair and cried for

what seemed like hours she only stopped when she heard a loud beeeeeeepppp before she knew it doctors where rushing around her asking her to leave when she heard a doctor yell

"HE IS GOING INTO CARTIAC ARREST" soon after being pushed out of the way her heart stopped until she the noise steady and everything go back to normal. She hadn't realized the

team was standing next to her she started to cry and left the room. They all sat in different areas of the waiting room searching for a doctor. Finally for what had felt like hours a man

walked in he stated "who is her for Mr. Jane" The team stood and walked towards his room the doctor rambled on about doctor things but I didn't listen I stared at him eyes closed he

was less pale and his breathing tube had been removed it had only been a day. He recovers fast I walked into his room and sat next to him I poked him and said "wake up I need you to

get to work we have a case" I looked back to the doctor when he didn't wake he said as if not a problem he has had some brain damage. He won't wake for a while he then walked of I

stared at the man I had presumed was better but he wasn't he was pained in trouble I need him to wake up now. she heard him mumble some incoherent statement. The doctors rushed

in the room surprised at the fact he was awake this is impossible they stated he waking to fast have you said something to upset him. Lisbon started to panic and said no I haven't not

that I know of. Around five minutes later while her and the doctor where talking they heard an unmistakable "Lisbon" from a very confused voice.

Notes- how did you like the chapter please R&R I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own it never will but I wish I did so very much.

The sound of his voice made her cringe. She turned to see a man who looked nothing like himself at all there was no grief or resentment in his eyes. He looked generally happy I walked over to him and thumped in the face he flinched giving his usually devious grin that slowly spread across at that moment it seemed everything would be fine he would come back to work and solve tons of cases.

Until something odd happened he started to shake his eyes rolled into his head he looked like a demon had possessed him I realized I had grabbed his hand once I

realized it I immediately dropped it and fell silently as the doctor injected something into his I.V. The shaking finally stopped I let out a sigh of relief. Me and the doctor talked for an hour or so before he left.

It was hard to absorb all he had said. He may have brain damage and something about a M.R.I I looked nervously at the again pale man who had slipped back to sleep.

Why? He was almost safe he was going to be fine but no he had to go and have seizure man I hate him. Since it seemed he would be here a while. I strolled back to the office as pale as

ever. The team looked at me with fear and asked how he was when I told them and even the expressionless Cho looked sad. The day went on slowly I kept glancing at the empty couch and every time my heart sank deeper into a broken state. As I did paper work and eat ice cream I wondered why I felt this way he is just a stupid blond haired consultant right.

_Ring ring _

_"Lisbon". _

_ This is the Sanfrisco hospital Mr. Jane has woken and there is something very worrying and we were wondering if you could come help us out with something. "Sure I guess" I replied._

Once I hung up I grabbed my keys and ran to the car I had no idea what was wrong but I had a feeling I would soon find out.

* * *

Urg my head what happened and why am I in a hospital. Sandra is going to be worried sick where in the world is she anyway? I have to get out of here wait a moment why is there a

cast on my arm. A doctor walked in the room looking at me with a concerning look without hesitation I said what is wrong? What happened? Before she could answer I thought for a quick

moment and realized exactly what was happening from the severity of my injuries and the room I'm in I have been in a car crash and since the calendars state around five years later than remember, I have amnesia.

Apparently I had thought out loud The doctor seemed stunned at my exact sum up of my injuries seconds later before I could ask another question a women ran through the door I stared at her she was so familiar but yet she was a stranger I am so confused.

I ran my fingers through my curls before stating "who are you" then collapsing back on the bed. So terribly confused.

Then for what felt like the fifth time that day the consultant passed out.

* * *

As I pulled up to the hospital my team closes on my tail my heart was beating so fast. I have had guns pointed at me broken into building but none of those times was my heart fluttering

this fast. I ran up stairs he was obviously telling the doctor of her face looked completely stunned. I ran past her and looked deeply at him excepting a trauma of some sort he looked

completely healthy but the last thing I could have accepted was what I heard next. "Who are you?"

Notes- thanks for the reviews keep them coming I hope you like it.


	4. Who's red john

Disclamier- don't own it but I like presents

"crap" Lisbon moaned. The doctor still hadn't unfrozen from her stunned face. I sat next to him his bed. I kept hearing the voice say over and over "who are you" hoping he would wake up and call her name again. Soon courosity had taken over. What is he going to be like? He won't remember red john. I will have to tell him. Crap what am I going to do. The Dr. saw my puzzled look and started to tell me it was a special kind of Amnesia. That if or when he gets his memory back it will not happen over time. He will get it back all at once and will have no resolution of what happened after his car accident. "Are you ok" the doctor said with puzzled look on his face. I quickly did my best fake smile and when back to the seat next to his bed. Three hours later when I had drifted of I heard a famialir voice said a familiar statement. "Who are you" Jane said wearly. I stuttered and then replied Terasa Lisbon. He quickly replied and how do I know you.

I replied I am your boss you work as a CBI consultant, solve cases and get yourself in trouble. Constantly I sighed; anyway you need to remember me so you can get back to work. The man with and unusual no greif in his eyes quickly replied. Doc. Check me out I've go talk to Sandra. Does she know I've checked in? Um Jane, he cut her of immediately call me Pactrick he said sweetly. This is what he was like I thought. He understood the act of being nice and caring. I saw him doing tricks on the nurse who was in tears and I knew he was going back to his old self. Honestly, he was his old self just happier. I couldn't handle the fact I was going to have to tell him. My hand was shaking involuntary and I heard Jane call from his bed "are you cold you can borrow my jacket." If you borrow it you will have to take me to see my daughter Sydney she is probably worried sick. Her school should have just gotten out. I stood my face turning pale when his voice turned cold and his face angry. "She's ok isn't she" he said without hesitation. He started to freak out "no no there is no way help" his face turned white and he collapsed once again.

* * *

The women in the door looked completely shocked by my simple question. So I tried it one more time "who are you" she mumbled something under her breath and then stated as plain as day. "Teresa Lisbon" your boss. You work as a consultant for us. I nodded while tainting in all the information. A thought pushed into my head and as I thought it was a fair question I asked if someone could take me to see Sydney my daughter. The face on the brunette was shocked her eyes widened and she turned white as a sheet. I started to freak out. I yelled at the top of my lungs "NO NO THERE IS NO WAY" My heart started to beat out of my chest. I managed to spit out a soft "help" before passing out from shock.

* * *

I feel bad for being happy he passed out. I didn't want to be the one to tell him. My phone started to ring.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Lisbon" boss its Vanpelt Red John has struck again. I quickly yelled that "bastard" at of all the times he choices now. "I hate RED JOHN" boss a shaking rookie's voice replied you really should read the letter he left….. A voice broke the phone call "Who the hell is red john" a shaky voice said. Umm Vanpelt I said into the phone I think I need to go. Was that Jane? What happened? Said Vanpelt with a tinge of worry in her voice. Yes I replied no more questions get back to work. The line went dead._


	5. Chapter 5

This is just to check if anyone even remembers this story and thinks I should continue if you do review and I will I'm so sorry it taken me this long to get back to. I'm going to give you a preview about the next chapter because honestly I hate when people do this but it had to be done so here it goes

Lisbon was stressed out of her mind "Jane that idiot she yelled" I know it's rough to learn you family is dead but doing something this dumb. He was running right into red johns trap. He is blinded by rage. She then loaded he gun and made her way to the car to catch Jane before red John does.

Author note I'm kind of depressed about so mean review I got on another story so no flames please even if you hate thanks R&R


End file.
